Dibby is innocent
by gothica the first
Summary: ZADR! You have been warned! This is a slash between Dib and Zim, and my first fanfiction! It is fluffy for now, if I ever find the interest it will not just be fluff!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Zim and he doesn't own me. Even though I will rule this planet! I already secretly rule Russia, you're next Australia... I still don't own him. Damniness!

Summary: Fluffiness right now cause I feel fluffy! Deal! ZADR! Zim and Dib if you don't know what ZADR is! So if you do not like gay stuff leave now or flame. I don t care, but don't leave me! I will feel so abandoned! sniff sniff, cry cry

Revised! Not really...but hey...who cares...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Zim had erased Dib's memory, he thought it would be easier to take over the world. well he was wrong.

"Huh? where am I? Who are you?...Who am I?" A very confused Dib sat on the ground of Zim's lab. "Ow, why does my head hurt?" Dib clutched his head feeling a dull throb run through his skull.

" I am the ALMIGHTY ZIM! And you are insignificant" Zim cackled evilly, his eyes shutting tight in a triumphant smile. He had won now, he was sure of it. What could possibly stop him now? He would take over this filthy huuman pig scum planet, and finally show his leaders how awesome he was.

"...Almighty Zim?" Dib looked up at Zim as if Dib was only a small child, the innocence of not knowing the world playing in his eyes.

"What is it Dib-stink." Zim glared at the innocent look on Dib's face. It was actually kind of cute, if he thought about it.

"Are you my friend?" Zim was shocked at this question, but after the initial shock, an evil plan began to form in his head. Yes, this was even better than he thought it would be. "Yes, Dib-filth, we are friends." Zim practically hissed the last part.

Dib looked happy now to have somthing straightened out, even if it was said in the worst way.

'He looks so innocent...and cute...' Zim jumped at what he had just thought.'Wait, did I think that the dib-stink was...cute...' Disgust showing on his face at the thoughts.

Dib looked oddly at the irken, not understanding what was happening. " Almighty Zim, are you alright?"

"Eh? Oh...yes! Let's uhh..." 'Think, what do these disgusting pig scum like to do?' "...Get ice cream! Yes lets do that!" Zim smiled at himself for coming up with something so brilliant so quickly.

Dib blinked at the almighty Zim as he was pushed into the toliet thingy that takes you to the surface. After Dib got to the suface he was even more confused. Zim came out right after him, not wasting any time, he grabbed Dib's arm and took him to the ice cream devouring center.

Dib looked at the odd menu that had pictures of what you could order instead of words. He decided to get a popsicle, they looked the best out of the odd concoctions. Zim got cherry ice cream not really caring as he was already plotting the down fall of the planet of the stink-beasts.

Dib received the lime popsicle he ordered and just now started lick it, after taking it out of its wrappings of course. Zim looked at him and blushed, the dirty images and thoughts flashing in front of the minds eye in the span of a second.

' Wait...why did I just blush! that only happens when...oh no! no! I AM AN ALMIGHTY INVADER!...but he is cute...NO! STOP THINKING LIKE THAT!' Zim started to yell at himself in his head as realization washed over him.

Dib looked at Zim oddly, shrugged and went back to his popsicle not knowing that him eating a simple innocent popsicle was having a major effect upon the irken sitting next to him. Dib look at the ice cream that the invader hadn't even touched. "Aren't you gonna eat that?"Dib looked at him curiously.

Zim snapped back to reality and took a bit of the ice cream, then jumped up, spit it out, declaring it was unworthy of the almighty Zim! (Simply he didn't like the taste.)Zim lowered his eyes to look down at Dib as Dib stared at him oddly for his outburst. This caused Zim to sit back down, feeling embarrassed, and stare at the ground.

'Wait, since when do I care what he thinks? Maybe this wasn't such a hot idea in the first place.' He contemplated in his head as he looked from the ground to Dib.

Dib yawned a bit. It WAS past 11:00pm. Dib looked back at Zim. "Um, where do I live, almighty Zim?"

Zim was confused for a second, then remembered about the whole zapping Dib's brain thing. (Wow, Zim is as smart as me! Yay, I'm not alone!) "You live...that way!" Zim pointed to some random direction, not really thinking. 'Since when does Dib make me not think straight?...since forever,' Zim thought to himself, not liking this feeling of affection, not one bit.

Dib looked off in the direction Zim pointed, as if if he looked he could see his house. He didn't. "Um...could you take me home?" Dib didn't like not remembering stuff, it made him feel stupid and too dependable on someone else.

Since Zim was not thinking straight, he couldn't quite remember where Dib lived. Alse the fact that he didn't want to face...gaz, probably kept him from remembering. Just her name will cause shivers to run down the spine of anyone who had crossed her path. "Eh, why dont you stay with me, until...my...DOG...uh...comes back." Zim stood and looked at the ground, his brows furrowing at how odd it sounded. Then he shrugged and looked back up at Dib.

Dib blinked, "how does a dog get me home?"

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID HUUMAN!" Zim yelled in frustration.

"...Sorry." Dib looked scared.

'Wow reduced to this when he has no recollection of anything.' Zim started to walk off in the direction he thought was the way home. Dib, not wanting to get left behind, quickly jumped up and followed him.

Zim and Dib finally got back to Zim's house after wondering around for a few hours as Zim kept and yelling that they weren't lost.

"You can sleep there!" Zim pointed at the couch as soon as they walked in, "and do not bother me." Zim raised his eyebrow dangerously at Dib, seeing if he could comprehend that small order.

Dib sat on the couch not wanting to get in trouble, his eyes wide, staring at Zim. Zim blushed and turned quickly so Dib couldn't see it, and stormed off to his lab.

--In Zim's lab. (dun dun dun)--

"Why am i acting like this? Stupid Dib-stink! The sooner I take over, the sooner I can get rid of him!" Zim paced back and forth, twitching because he didn't like feeling the way he did. Or mabey he did like it, he just didnt think it was right.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

wheeeeeeeeeeeeee! you know you love me! now Read review flame take over the world with sporks! if not i feel so dissapointed. and dont get angry cause this was crap! i am working on it! and it shall soon bacome evil! MUHAHAHAHA! I WANT POCKY! FETCH ME MY POCKY! I know this was short but im doing this instead of my honework. if you like there will be anothr chapeter! if i care. and if you dont, if i wanna post another chapter i will!

...Wow, I suck.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, I am back! I know it's been like a year...but I really hated this one. It sucked, a lot. Well, my grammar has gotten some what better. I'm not claiming my writing has though, sadly. Well, here it goes. Again I do this instead of doing my homework. I have difficulty getting the thoughts out properly, so please, bare with me. :P

Disclaimer: Ha! To even think of me owning Zim and Dib! Ha! No, I don't own them. I just use them for my own little things, and no one can stop me!!! Yes!

Summary: The wheels on the bus go- oh right, a summary. Eh...it's fluff and slash. If you don't like slash, why did you even search for ZADR in the first place? Freak. Again, ZADR means Zim/Dib. Please don't leave me all alone...anywho, for the people that actually read all this, I love you. You probably want the story now. Eh...

Zim paced back and forth, back and forth, in front of a large screen that displayed the plans and details for his next attempt to take over the world. He had electronic equipment littering the floor. He couldn't seem to get the diagnostics right. He had all but forgot about the huu-man he had upstairs.

Gir came running threw the lab, squealing as usual. "I made waffles!!"

"That's nice, Gir." Zim stared at the floor as he continued to pace, Gir stared at him for a second then jumped in from of him, startling the great Zim. Zim jumped, not expecting Gir to do that. "Gir! I am trying to work! Go make...more waffles..."

"But we're out of waffle maker!!!" Gir whined in his usual pitch.

"Gir!" Zim yelled at the robot, then he remembered Dib, and the fact that Gir wasn't wearing his disguise. "Why are you not dressed?!"

"Because I eated it!" Gir started to run in a circle around his master, annoying the already annoyed irken.

"The pig-smelly will see and recall!" Zim hissed at Gir, his tongue flicking out like a snakes.

"Oh! Big-headed likes my waffles! Big-headed likes my waffles!" Gir chanted as he continued to run aroung Zim.

Zim grabbed Gir's head the next time he ran in front of him, and picked him off of the ground with an annoyed expression. Gir continued to try running in the air, then noticed he wasn't moving, and slowly stopped.

"Go put on the disguise." Zim looked at Gir with a quirked eyebrow, as if questioning if putting him down would be a good idea or not.

"Yes, master!" Gir's normally teal parts glowed red, then went back to the teal color. Zim set him down so he could do as he had bidden him to. Gir ran off in a random direction, disappearing into the partially completed alien technology.

Zim looked back up at the large moniter mounted on the wall, sighed, and walked to his elevator thing. He came out of the trash can in the kitchen, which is where the elevator lead to. He looked at the Dib-stink seated at the table eating Gir's waffles, then scoffed. Zim took a seat at the table, and grabbed some of the waffles that filled the kitchen to the brinking point. He ate some of them, remembering that they weren't that bad. Gir was bad at a lot of things, and very disobedient, but he was good at making waffles and hiding in turkeys...

Dib looked at Zim oddly, as if asking what was happening. He was vary confused, and his face showed it.

Zim looked at Dib, and quirked his eyebrow again. 'Easy as pie...pie is hard to make...easy as...taking over a world...yeah...' "Dib-stink! I know you still have some of that gray squishy stuff in your head!"

Dib blinked at him, not understanding what he meant. "What gray squishy stuff?"

"What you huu-mans call brains."

"We huu-mans? Aren't you a human too? ...no...you have green skin..." It seemed Dib was starting to get back some of his memory. This would not work well for Zim, not work well at all...

"It's a skin condition."

"Odd skin condition."

"What do you know of skin conditions, Pig-smelly?!"

"Nothing...really..." Dib looked defeated in a way, for being yelled at. It pulled at the strings of Zim's organ. Kind of.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, it's getting late and I have school in the morning!!!! AHHH!!!! The monkeys are trying to glue my eyes shut!!! No! I refuse to subit to their will!!! Please review! It's what got me to write this chapter. I'm thinking about touching up the first chapter. Tell me if I should!


End file.
